


Reckless Unicorns

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Psych
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Juliet, the tattoo she hides</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckless Unicorns

Juliet was young and reckless when she first got her tattoo. She was not completely to blame for her actions though. Her boyfriend at the time was a tuba player in the marching band with muscles that, to this day, could make Juliet catch her breath whenever she thought of Brock flexing his arms. He was such a good looking guy and so tall too. 

Brock had multiple tattoos on his arms that spiraled up his forearms from his elbows and connected at his upper back. She used to spend hours licking and touching at his tattoos while they made out. They were gorgeous. 

During one of those nightly sessions, he convinced her to get herself inked. The tattoo parlor he got inked at was willing to give her a half off discount because Brock was a well liked repeat customer. All she had to do was figure out what kind of tattoo she wanted. 

The tattoo artist let her borrow a thick album filled with all sorts of tattoos he had done to give her some inspiration. There were pages and pages of beautiful artwork inked on people's skin and Juliet couldn't help but like them. She traced her fingers over the pages with a gentle touch. 

"Have you decided what you're going to get yet?" Brock asked as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed the back of her neck. "I hope it's going to be really hot. Sexy girls need sexy tats." 

"Totally. I haven't narrowed down my choices though." Juliet patted the album. "There's just so many to choose from and I can't quite decide." 

"You'll think of something. I know you will." 

"How did you decide on your tattoos?" 

Brock shrugged as he dropped his arms. "Each one tells a personal story of my life and I wanted to always remember. You don't have to go that route though. I know lots of people who get cute things inked on their skin." 

Juliet nodded. "Whatever it is, it will need to be something I can hide easily when I go into the police academy. Nothing as attention grabbing as yours, unfortunately. Now come on, I'm getting hungry. Let's go grab some pizza." She shut the album before getting to her feet. 

It took a couple of days, but Juliet finally decided on what sort of tattoo to get. It was going to be a beautiful unicorn at the small of her back tinged with pink colored clouds along its galloping hooves. Nothing overly large and elaborate, just something good enough to satisfy her. 

Getting the tattoo didn't hurt as much as she thought it would. Brock held her hand as the tattoo artist did his work. Brock commented on what the artist was doing as if he was announcing at a football game. Juliet had to bite her bottom lip to keep from laughing and ruining her tattoo. She wanted a unicorn, not some misshapen blob with a horn. 

Of course with her luck with men, a few weeks after Juliet got her tattoo, Brock dumped her for someone he just met over the weekend. It was a good thing her brother was deployed far away because he was always far too protective of her and Ewan wouldn't shy away from sending Brock to the hospital for breaking his little sister's heart. 

Juliet was left with a unicorn on her back, no wild boyfriend to ride and love, and all she had to look forward to was her dream of one day becoming a police officer. 

Even after becoming a police officer, she still had her tattoo that reminded her of her stupid ex-boyfriend because removing tattoos apparently hurt _worse_ than getting them and she didn't have the money to pay for the operation. 

Stupid ex-boyfriend with their reckless ideas. Stupid Juliet for being so young and foolish. 

*** 

Chief Vick was out of the police station for the week which only prompted everyone to slack off, except for her partner, but Lassiter prided himself on being a workaholic. Shawn and Gus had a crowd of cops around her desk, playing a game that she couldn't help but get roped into. Juliet wasn't quite sure how Shawn was able to do it, but after knowing him for a couple of years, she'd stopped questioning it. 

Juliet saved her report on her computer as Shawn finished grilling McNab. Considering McNab was standing right next to her desk, Shawn was going to be asking her questions next and she didn't want to be distracted. Shawn was tricky at worst and brilliant at best for sniffing out information. The curse of dealing day to day with a psychic, she supposed. 

"Okay, you're next," Shawn said as he turned to her. "Time for you to reveal something juicy." 

Juliet let out a loud sigh. "I'm not playing, Shawn." 

"Come on, Jules," Shawn said. "You know the rules of the game. You have to play. Do you have any deep, dark secrets you're hiding from the group? McNab had a tattoo until I hooked him up and helped him get it removed. Please tell me you do too. Something sexy in a sexy place on your body. Show and tell is completely optional, but highly encouraged." 

Juliet let out an embarrassed chuckle as she waved him off. "Nah, nothing like that here. Besides, you're the psychic, Shawn. You're supposed to know everything." 

The look Shawn gave her made her pause. He knew. He was psychically looking at the unicorn on the small of her back and he just knew. Juliet raised her chin and met his gaze head on. 

He grinned, gave her a knowing wink, and turned to Gus. "I don't even need to ask or divine through the spirits. I know all of your secrets, Gus." 

As Gus argued over what exactly Shawn knew about him, Juliet let out a sigh of relief. She reached behind her to touch her back tattoo through her jacket with the tips of her fingers before submersing herself into the conversation Shawn and Lassiter were having. Well, more like argument as Lassiter denied any sort of ink on his body and Shawn wanted to investigate. Juliet repositioned her hands at her computer's keyboard and continued typing up her report. 

Her secret was safe, for now anyway. 


End file.
